


That Time the Witch Brought his Werewolf Pack to the Palace

by The_duke_is_back



Series: The Witch and the Wolf [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alchemist Hange, Character's Name Spelled as Farlan, Guard Eld, Guard Gunther, M/M, Mage Erwin, Noble Nile, Noble/Advisor Pixis, Prince Oluo, Princess Petra, Werewolf Annie, Werewolf Armin, Werewolf Bertolt, Werewolf Connie, Werewolf Eren Yeager, Werewolf Farlan, Werewolf Isabel, Werewolf Jean, Werewolf Marco, Werewolf Mikasa Ackerman, Werewolf Reiner Braun, Werewolf Sasha, Witch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_duke_is_back/pseuds/The_duke_is_back
Summary: Levi has received a royal summons to attend the union of Princess Petra and Prince Oluo. Unfortunately for him, it's mandatory. However, he is allowed to bring an entourage of up to fifty people. It's fine, he doesn't need that many. He just needs twelve in his entourage. And most of them will be comprised of werewolves.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: The Witch and the Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697275
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	1. The Letter

When Levi woke up, it was to trumpets playing. He groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the noise.

_Stupid fucking nobles. Can't they learn to be more polite for others and not wake them up at the ass crack of dawn with fucking trumpets._

They played for a little bit more before they stopped and Levi sighed in relief. Then there was a loud knocking on his door and he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"Sir Ackerman? Potions Master extreme? Are you in here?" Levi glanced around at the wooden walls and familiar bed.

_Right, I'm not at the palace anymore._

He yawned and glanced at Eren's side of the bed. A note was on it, reading **_Out hunting, will be back soon._**

Levi snorted in amusement. If only he had that excuse with this sorry fucking messenger. He got out of bed, tugging on his familiar black cloak -a gift from the pack- and stalked to the door. He flung it open and glared murderously down at the messenger that was currently cowering on his doorstep. 

"Who decides it's a good idea to wake a person up to trumpets and loud knocking, hm? You couldn't have waited at all?" he snarled. The messenger shook his head desperately and Levi sighed. 

_I suppose I should give him a break. It's not his fault he's out here._

"Well then, what message do you have that is so fucking important you'd come out to the middle of nowhere at the crack of dawn?" Levi growled. The messenger reached into his bag and pulled out a rolled up scroll. Levi's eyes flicked and caught sight of a familiar red wax seal. A crown with a rising phoenix behind it. He glared at the messenger as he held it out to Levi. 

"Sir this is-"

"No." The messenger blinked, caught off guard by the interruption, but he waved the scroll at Levi insistently. 

"As I was saying this-"

"I'm not fucking going. I left the court years ago and have no desire to return now. Got it?" he snarled. The man cowered before drawing himself up and swallowing. 

"Sir, it's mandatory. Any who receive the message are required to come." Levi glared at him before turning to close the door, while speaking over his shoulder. 

"Then tell them you couldn't find me so I never received it." The man went pale and quickly stuck his foot in opening and prevented Levi's attempt at closing the door. 

"Sir, please! If I don't give this to you, I could get in big trouble. I need this job for my family. Please, I can't lose this!" the man begged. Levi glared down at him before opening the door. He leaned down, glaring straight in the mans face. 

"You do know who I am, right? Rivaille Ackerman, potions master extreme, ex-queens spy, and assassin for the Phoenix throne. Yet, you're here. You're here, begging me right after rudely waking me up, to take a message from the people I chose to leave, just so you -someone I don't even know- can keep his job? Listen up, idiot. I killed for a living. If you think I'm going to start caring about anyone now, you're dead wrong. So take that scroll, and giddy the fuck out of here," Levi snarled dangerously.

It was clear from the mans face that he knew he'd fucked up. And he'd fucked up badly. Trumpets and loud knocking was not the best way to wake Levi up. That was his first mistake. The second one was showing Levi the seal, and letting him know just who wanted him to go to their fucking party. The third and possibly deadliest one, was trying to plead with a man known for being the most capable killer in the kingdom, to take something he clearly didn't want, so he could keep his job as a measly messenger. Just when he thought Levi was about to kill him, another voice spoke up. 

"Woah, hey, what's going on here?" Levi looked up and cursed his luck as Eren approached, a dead deer slung over his shoulders. The messenger turned, seeing his chance. 

"Do you live with Sir Ackerman?" he asked eagerly. Levi tried to signal Eren to say no, but Eren -being the polite person he was- had his eyes on the person talking to him and didn't see Levi's signal. 

"Yeah, why?" Eren asked, total innocence. Levi nearly slumped, realizing that he'd lost because Eren had shown up. The messenger held out the scroll to Eren. 

"It's for him but he refuses to take it. Do you mind?" Eren shook his head and after shifting his deer a bit, reached out and took the message. He studied it and glanced back at Levi. 

"Why wouldn't you take it?" he asked. Before Levi could respond, the messenger interrupted. 

"That's not important. I'll be leaving now, have a good day!" And with that, he quickly ran off, giddy with the fact that he had survived pissing off the most dangerous man in the kingdom. Eren glanced back at Levi in time to see him lean against the door frame. 

"You idiot. You fucking idiot," Levi groaned. Eren tilted his head, not understanding what Levi was going on about. Levi stared at him and sighed. "That's a royal summons, dumbass. I didn't want to go to it, but now I have to." 

"Why?" Eren asked, not understanding why Levi would have to go. Levi stared at him and sighed. 

"I either go, or they come and drag me there by force. And trust me, it's better to just go." Eren nodded.

"Well, let me take care of this and I'll get the pack to join us in the garden. We'll open it there and see what's up." Levi nodded and grabbed a blanket, as well as the message from Eren, and went out to sit in the garden. Now that he knew the plants he'd planted were only mildly annoying to werewolves, he'd discovered other uses for them in his potions. The werewolves were very handy with their knowledge of nature in that regard. After waiting a few minutes, Levi heard a howl and several responding howls. It seemed to be a common method of communication between werewolves. 

After spending as long as he had with them, Levi was beginning to get the hang of identifying which howls were which. This one was a calling howl. That was when Eren would call all the other werewolves to his position. Another common one was the hunting howl. That one was probably the shortest howl and often the highest one in pitch. The third one he'd learned to recognize was the full moon howl. On nights of the full moon, they stayed up late, eating and drinking. Then once the moon was at its zenith, they would shift into their wolf forms and howl. This tended to be the longest howl as well as the lowest one. He hadn't figured out what all the others were. 

Soon, he heard the pounding of paws on dirt and the wolves entered the garden. Eren transformed, naked as usual, and sat himself directly in Levi's lap. The others, also naked, sat in a circle around them. They stared at Levi and he looked back at them. At this point, Levi was used to seeing nude people. Among werewolves, it didn't seem to be that strange to be seen walking around naked. He sighed and waved the scroll in the air. 

"As you can see, I got mail. Eren wanted everyone to be present, for whatever reason, so now I can open it." Eren rolled his eyes. 

"It's a royal summons for Levi. He didn't seem to want it and said that if he didn't go, he'd be forced there. Since he's part of our pack, we need to see how things will turn out. After all, no one forces a member of our pack into anything," Eren snarled. There were growls of agreement, something Levi still hadn't gotten used to. It seemed they could communicate with their wolf growls and barks in human form as well as wolf form. It made Levi wonder if they could communicate in English when they were in their wolf forms. He sighed and peeled off the wax seal. 

He unrolled it and stared at the contents, annoyed. He sighed and began to read it. 

"Sir Rivaille Ackerman, that's what I used to be known by in the courts, you have been summoned by her royal highness -royal highness, more like royal pain in my ass- Princess Petra of the Phoenix throne, for her and Prince Oluo's marriage. She's getting married to that guy? Oh I almost pity her. Due to years of loyal service to the throne, you have been invited. Ha. Invited my ass, more like I'm being strong armed into it. You are allowed to bring an entourage of up to fifty people -who needs that fucking many people to just follow them??- with you. Please come in whatever suits your fancy -so come dressed as whatever- we will have professional outfitters there. Great, as if just having to come wasn't enough, now we've gotta wear the stupid fancy don't-let-you-breathe-or-move-clothes too. Sincerely, and by royal decree, Princess Petra and Prince Oluo. Oh gross, he got his blood on it." 

The pack stared at him after he finished talking. 

"So...you're gonna have to leave, big Bro?" Levi sighed. 

"I don't have much choice. I either go, or they come and get me. It doesn't help that they know where I live now." He sighed. "If I am going, you shouldn't expect me to be back for another two to three weeks or so."

Eren let out a displeased whine and Levi glared at him. 

"Don't look at me that way. If you hadn't taken the letter from the messenger, I could've said I never got the message and thus didn't have to go. But, since you did, I no longer have an excuse to get out of it." Eren looked down and Levi sighed, resting his head on Eren's shoulder. 

"Um, are we just going to ignore the big part of the letter that could make this easier on all of us?" Annie asked. Levi glanced at the blonde werewolf and the others looked too. 

"What do you mean, Annie?" Reiner asked. She rolled her eyes. 

"It said he could bring an entourage, right? That's where you bring people with. It said he could bring up to fifty people, but not counting you, there's only twelve of us. We fit the requirements." The others stared at her in confusion but Levi's eyes lit up when he realized what she was getting at. 

"Oh you clever girl," he muttered. She nodded and the others stared at him in confusion. 

"What is she going on about?" Bertolt asked. Levi smirked, a cold, calculating look filling his eyes. 

"She's saying that I can bring you with me if you want to come." There was silence before Eren spoke up. 

"I'm going!" he stated. Levi grinned. He knew his mate would come, but what about the rest of the pack? He glanced at them and saw them begin to grin. 

"I've never been to the palace," Connie said eagerly. Sasha was near salivating next to him. 

"I wonder what kind of food they'll have!" Levi spoke up after her statement. 

"There'll be several feasts to celebrate the union of the prince and princess. Expect to be surprised by what may show up on the table," Levi said. There were glances of delight and excitement among the pack. Bertolt, Annie, and Reiner were practically wagging their tails with excitement, loving how this could turn out. 

"But will they really let us in?" Jean asked. Marco patted his back. 

"Of course they will. We're Levi's entourage, they probably won't even question who we are if we're with him in our human forms." Jean glanced at Levi who nodded in response to Marco's comment. 

"I am curious to see what the palace is like. I heard they have mages and alchemists there as well as a huge library," Armin said. Levi nodded. 

"That library is their pride and joy. If you're going to be looking at it, don't fuck it up in there. Not even I will be able to save you from their wrath." Armin nodded. He glanced at the two remaining ones who hadn't displayed their eagerness to go. Farlan sighed. 

"I have to keep Isabel in line since there's no way she's not going." Isabel pouted at his comment but he kissed her forehead and she quieted down. They all turned to Mikasa, the last one to speak. She smirked and nodded her head.

"Let's crash a wedding," Mikasa said. The others grinned wolfishly and Levi smirked with them. 

"Let me go write the letter to take to the post office. Then I'll come back and we'll pack what we need. Let's see how they like a pack of werewolves joining in on the festivities." Eren grinned. 

"This is what they get for trying to force you into anything." Levi's lips curled up at his mates' words. 

_I'm going to enjoy this._


	2. Arrival at the Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, let's head to the castle!

At first, Levi wondered how they'd travel. He knew that if they wanted to be let in no questions asked, the werewolves would have to be in their human form when they came through the gate, however they'd probably need horses if they were going to get that far. Thankfully, since he had a paper with a royal decree on it, the breeder in the village nearby was happy to lend them thirteen horses. They were all saddled and bridled, and the werewolves rode out of the village on them. Once they were out, Levi knew it would be slow travelling so they didn't tire the horses out. 

Eren had other ideas. 

"Hey, Levi, aren't we going a little too slow?" he asked. Levi sighed. 

"Yeah, but that's because we don't want to tire the horses out by running them for hours with us on them." Eren paused, thinking that over. 

"Then what if only you were on a horse." Levi stared at him. 

"I don't think you could keep up with them on foot." Eren grinned mischievously. 

"Who said we'd be on foot? I figured we'd be on paw." Levi paused, thinking about what Eren had said. Then it clicked. 

They were werewolves, known for being able to sprint even longer than normal wolves. Those twelve could easily keep the horses running at a steady pace while matching them. Levi himself would need to switch from horse to horse, however one person switching between thirteen horses would tire them out a lot slower than thirteen people. He nodded at Eren. 

"If you guys are really cool with it," he said with a nod. Eren let out a happy bark and slipped off the horse. They came to a stop and the werewolves got off and loosened the straps and bridles on the horses. "Are you guys sure about this? I don't think I can lead thirteen horses at the same time."

They all stared at him before Mikasa laughed. It was just a little one, but the others smiled at Levi as she spoke. 

"Levi, there's no need for you to guide them. We're going to be herding them. It's not that uncommon for werewolves. We've herded several herds of deer and cows before. Thirteen horses against twelve of us? This'll be a piece of cake. Your job is just to hold on and let us know where to turn. If we need to go left, stick your left hand out. If we need to go right, stick your right arm out. That's all you need to do. We'll keep them on the road and together."

Levi nodded and sat down on his horse. They took off their clothes and quickly shifted, becoming massive wolves. The horses were clearly uneasy around them, but Levi gripped the reins tightly in his hands. He let them go when Eren howled and snapped at the hind hooves of the horses. The horses whinnied and took off, running along the road. Levi grinned as he leaned forward. The horses wouldn't tire at this speed since the werewolves weren't pushing them to go faster. However, they were making a lot more land than they had been. 

When Levi saw the first turn in the road, he let go with his left arm and pointed towards the left side. Immediately the wolves near the front of the right side began snapping at the horses legs while the horses turned to avoid them. After an hour or so, they came across a creek. The werewolves circled around the horses until they came to a stop before Levi slid off. He brought them over to the creek and the horses drank greedily, ignoring the werewolves for the time being. Levi loosened the straps on his horse before heading over to where the wolves were. Eren transformed back and greeted him with a kiss. 

"You guys are surprisingly good at herding animals." Eren nodded, pleased that he'd shown off a skill to his mate. 

"We herd them more so we can separate the ones we want from the group. Of course, deer and horses are harder to deal with because the stallions tend to try and attack us. Same with the stags only they have horns in addition to hooves," Reiner explained, shifting back. Eren nodded. 

"The worst creatures to try and herd though are the unicorns. I felt like I was going to be impaled by their horns every time my pack went after them," Eren said with a shiver. The others nodded. Reiner shifted back. Eren glanced between Levi and the horses. "We should go now. They've started grazing which means they're refreshed." 

Levi nodded and went over, tightening the straps on one of the strongest looking ones. He climbed on and glanced down. The horses were still grazing but a loud growl got their attention and they bolted again. At first they ran into the forest but the werewolves quickly herded them back onto the road. It took all day before they were outside the castle town in the forest. Levi held up his hand in a wait motion and they brought the horses to a halt. 

"This is where you need to get dressed and mount up." The wolves nodded and quickly transformed. They took their clothes from the horses' saddlebags and quickly got dressed. Eren hopped up on his horse next to Levi, forgetting to tighten the straps. Levi laughed as Eren slipped off with a yelp. 

"Don't laugh, Levi, it's not funny!" Eren whined, rubbing his aching butt. Levi smirked. 

"Then maybe next time you shouldn't forget to check those." Eren sighed but climbed back on his horse -more carefully this time. They rode into the town, the werewolves staring at everything. They probably hadn't ever been to a magical city. There were several more humanoid species running around. They could see fairies and sprites helping out in kitchens and bakeries while dwarves and fire breathers worked in forges. Their little group didn't really draw the eye. However, almost everything drew the eyes of the werewolves. Levi rode up to the castle gates with the others following him. 

"Halt. State your name and business, commoner," one of the guards ordered. Levi's eyes flashed down to him and the guard gulped nervously. This man put off an intimidating aura. 

"Oh, I'm _sorry._ I didn't think I'd been gone long enough for the guards to not recognize me," Levi spat. The guard began to sweat, realizing he'd probably pissed off someone higher than him. Levi rolled his eyes and held out the invitation to the elder guard. The man took it and read it. His eyes widened and he handed it back to Levi, bowing in respect. 

"My deepest apologies, Sir Ackerman. He was hired after you left so he never saw you before. Welcome and these people behind you are..." he trailed off and Levi glared at him. 

"They're my entourage." The guard nodded and quickly opened the gates. The werewolves were awed by the sight of the massive castle. It was gold and gray in color with hints of red and orange. They always had to involve the Phoenix in it somehow. Levi quickly dismounted and allowed his horse to be led away. The werewolves did the same and followed Levi inside. 

"LEEEVIII!!!" They heard someone scream. Levi stiffened and held still before whipping to the side. A woman with goggle like glasses fell onto the ground after missing the catch. She groaned and rolled over. Eren helped pull her to her feet. 

"Hello, Hange, it's been a while." Hange grinned. 

"EREN! YOU'RE HERE TOO??" she screeched in delight. Eren winced at the loud noise and the others glared at the girl. 

"Keep it down, shitty glasses. They have sensitive ears." Hange glanced up and her eyes widened as she took in the sight of more people following Levi. Her eyes darted to Levi as a wide grin split her face. Levi clicked his tongue and stalked in. "Where are we staying?"

"Hange laughed. You get to stay in your old room. No one's taken it because it's just too big for them. By the way, your old spot here at the court is still available." Levi rolled his eyes. 

"No, Hange, I'm not coming back. I'm only here because I knew that if I didn't come voluntarily they'd try to get me involuntarily. What about the guest rooms connected to my room?" Eren noticed the not subtle change in topic but Hange just laughed. 

"Well, it was worth a shot. Those guest rooms are also empty. No one wants to sleep that close to the infamous killers room. There should be enough that all your friends here can have their own room." Levi nodded and turned to glare at Eren. 

"Eren, you're with me. Got it?" Eren nodded. 

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders and glared daggers at Hange as she was about to say something. She smartly snapped her mouth shut. They went into the rooms and put their stuff down. Apparently they didn't all want their own rooms and were content to at least double up. There would be one three in a room (Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt) while everyone else got a partner and stayed with them. 

"Well, now that you guys have settled in, we should probably get you to the outfitters. They'll make something good for each of you. Or, Levi, you could just wear your old clothes." Levi nodded.

"I'll go in those. After all, how many people are going to be showing up in stuffy military uniforms?" Hange shrugged with a laugh. 

"Probably a lot. But you should still get the others outfitted." He nodded. He turned to the pack and they watched him. 

"Follow Hange if you don't want to look like you just stumbled out of the forest in the middle of their fancy party." Immediately everyone followed Hange. Levi sighed and went to his old dresser. He pulled out the neatly folded black clothes. They weren't dusty although it was clear from how clear the creases in the fabric were that they hadn't been used or pulled out in a long time. Levi easily slipped into them. They still fit him, even when he wasn't in active duty. They didn't restrict his movement either. 

Since he was already dressed, he figured he should go join the others. He went down to the outfitters room and was shocked by what he saw. Annie, Mikasa, Isabel, and Sasha had already been dressed.

Annie was dressed in a gold dress that exposed most of her back with straps that crisscrossed in the back to hold the sleeveless front up. It was tight around the upper torso and flared out at the knees. She didn't seem to like the restrictive clothing. Mikasa was dressed in a red, flowing dress that flared at the hips and was silky smooth. It didn't have sleeves or straps but the torso was tight enough that it remained on. She rolled her eyes at it in annoyance. For someone who was commonly naked, this dress seemed to be embarrassing her quite a bit. Isabel was wearing likely the most modest dress. Hers was smooth green that went down to her ankles. It had frilled sleeves that went down to her elbows. None of her chest or back was showing. Sasha was last in a dark maroon purple dress that had several frills and side sleeves that hung off her arms for decoration. It had several overlapping ruffles and she was happily munching on some cookies that had been brought in.

The boys were no where in sight. Hange came out from the dressing room a moment later. 

"Alright, how do I look??" she asked excitedly. Their eyes widened. She wore a lavender purple dress with a slit in the skirt from the mid thigh to the bottom. The straps holding up her bodice wrapped around her throat. Her hair had been pulled up in an almost bun but some of it still slipped out. Levi raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat and they finally noticed him. 

"Woah! Levi, you look good!" Sasha said. Levi glanced away, clicking his tongue. His cloak had a red underside with a black outside. His clothes were almost all black, save for the white stripe that went across the entire thing. Oh, and all the medals of honor and bravery and whatnot. Reiner was the next person to come out. His eyes widened when he saw Levi. 

"Woah. You're incredible." Levi studied Reiner in return. His clothes were all black, tie included, save for the dark green button up undershirt. 

"You don't look too bad." Reiner looked down and Sasha laughed. 

"What're you looking so down about? That's a compliment from him. You know the only one who gets direct compliments is Eren," she said. Reiner nodded. 

After Reiner, Armin came out. He wore dark gray pants and vest, a white button up long sleeve shirt, and a bright red bow tie. He blushed as he came out before glancing away from them. Clearly, he didn't want to be spoken to. 

Bertolt appeared next. His clothing was the same as Reiners, except that instead of a green button up underneath his jacket, he had a light blue one. He kept glancing around nervously, even when Annie and Reiner kept telling him how good he looked. Jean came out after him, wearing a black suit jacket, cream colored vest, white button up underneath that, and a light gray tie. His hair was slicked back and he no longer looked as horsey as before. He was blushing though. 

It made sense why he was blushing as soon as Marco came out in the same get up. Sasha wolf whistled at them and Jean blushed a deeper red. 

"It was Marco's idea, not mine," he said. Marco laughed and kissed Jean's cheek. 

"Yup. Because I don't want anyone thinking that they can touch what's mine." Jean blushed and Levi raised an eyebrow. He was kind of beginning to wonder who the alpha was in that pairing. He was distracted when Connie came out. He wore black pants, a black vest with a dark gray button up long sleeve underneath and a white tie. He rolled his eyes and immediately went to Sasha. 

"How do you move in that??" he asked incredulously. Sasha simply laughed and Levi turned his attention back to where Farlan was coming out. Farlan wore a black tailcoat, a white button up, and a dark green tie. His hair was styled just enough that it appeared natural but not normal. Levi was nearly twitching with anticipation. If all the others were out, now all that was left was...

"How do I look in this?" Eren asked, coming out of the dressing room. He wore a blac suit jacket with a white button up long sleeve, a black bow tie, and white gloves. Levi stalked over. Eren's eyes widened when he saw Levi and was about to say something when Levi kissed him, straight on the mouth. Immediately, Eren melted into it. There were a few wolf whistles from the others and then Levi pulled away. Eren grinned. "That good?"

"Kid, I would fuck you here and now if I thought it wouldn't be a problem." Eren blushed and looked away. 

"O-okay, shouldn't we be getting ready for something?" Levi snorted his amusement and nodded. Hange grinned. 

"Greetings should've just started. We'll head down now and you'll be right in the middle." With that, they followed Hange down. There were so many fancy people there. Most of them were waiting in line to greet a strawberry blonde on a throne and the strange man beside her. They frowned. He looked like what would happen if someone combined Levi's haircut, Jean's hair color, and a forty year old man who tended to squint into a single person. Kind of freaky, honestly. 

After waiting a few minutes, Levi had reached the front of the line. There were gasps and murmurs as he knelt in front of the queen. 

"It has been a while, Princess Petra, Prince Oluo." The others knelt in two rows of six behind him. Petra smiled. 

"It's good to have you back, Rivaille. Maybe this time I'll be able to keep you here." Levi smiled. 

"I'm afraid not. I quite like the rural life. It isn't quite as busy there. Gives me plenty of time to explore other _interests_ I may have." She nodded and the man glared down at Levi. 

"Don't tell Petra no you-" He bit his tongue and the wolves bit back laughs. Somehow they figured it wouldn't be a good idea to laugh if this guy was going to be the king. Levi nodded to him. 

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, Prince Oluo. I see you still sometimes struggle with speech." Oluo glared down at Levi, who met his gaze coolly. 

"Enough of that, how about your entourage introduces themselves," Princess Petra suggested. He nodded and Eren stood, still bowing. 

"I am Eren Jaeger of the Ackerman Pack," he stated before kneeling back down. Petra was mildly surprised and confused by the whole 'pack' part of that. Mikasa stood after Eren. 

"I am Mikasa Ackerman of the Ackerman Pack," she said. She curtsied before rejoining the others. Armin stood after her. 

"I am Armin Arlert of the Ackerman Pack." With that he knelt down. Farlan came after him. 

"I am Farlan Church of the Ackerman Pack." Isabel nearly shot up when it was her turn. 

"I am Isabel Magnolia of the Ackerman Pack!" She curtsied, nearly stumbling over her eagerness, before going back down. Reiner stood after her and bowed. 

"I am Reiner Braun of the Ackerman Pack," he stated calmly. After him it was Bertolt's turn. 

"I am Bertolt Hoover of the Ackerman Pack." He quickly knelt and nearly curled against Annie but she was already standing. Her voice was clear and calm as she spoke. 

"I am Annie Leonhart of the Ackerman Pack." She curtsied and joined Bertolt to soothingly rub circles on his back. Marco stood after her. 

"I am Marco Bodt of the Ackerman Pack." He knelt back down and Jean stood up. 

"I am Jean Kirstein of the Ackerman Pack." He bowed to Petra and knelt. Connie stood up after him. 

"I am Connie Springer of the Ackerman Pack." He knelt and Sasha finally straightened. 

"I am Sasha Braus of the Ackerman Pack." She curtsied and joined the others. Levi glanced up at the two nobles. 

Petra seemed to have realized what was going on and she looked like she was trying to decide what to do. Oluo was blissfully ignorant as to what was going on. Levi let his eyes survey those closest. Erwin had raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Hange looked like she was going to explode in excitement. Dot Pixis, the noble advisor, sighed and took a drink of his whiskey to help him through the situation. Nile Dok, a pathetic excuse for a noble, looked like he was trying to turn into a cherry and explode. Finally Oluo spoke up. 

"What do they mean by 'of the Ackerman pack?" he asked. Levi smiled. 

"They're werewolves under my jurisdiction of course."


	3. They've been revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the secret's out, how will everyone react?

Levi smirked as a plethora of gasps and murmurs echoed his statement. Oluo had gone pale but Petra simply sighed. 

"Really, Rivaille?" Levi shrugged innocently. 

"You said I could bring an entourage in your message. What's wrong with them?" he asked. She sighed and Nile spoke up. 

"They're animals!!" he shrieked. The werewolves glared at him but didn't move. Levi would let them know if they could tear him apart. And they would be happy to do that but they were just as happy to see Levi metaphorically tear him to pieces. 

"They seem to be animals with more manners than you do from the looks of it. What does that make you then?" Nile went beet red. He glared at Levi. 

"You aren't even employed here anymore so don't talk to me that way!" he spat. Levi glared at him and this time it was Petra who spoke up. 

"Nile. Rivaille is a good friend of mine and a treasured knight in retirement. Just because he no longer is employed here doesn't mean that I will allow you to speak to him that way." Nile flushed but took a step back and quickly walked out. Levi sighed internally. 

_He's going to be a problem._

"Are you sure no one will be hurt in their presence, Rivaille," Pixis asked. Levi glanced up at him. 

"I swear. If they break this, then I will kill them with my own hands if need be." A shiver ran through them. The old man glanced at them. 

"Well? Will you obey Rivaille?" he asked. They nodded simultaneously. 

"Of course. Rivaille is the pack alpha. We will do whatever he may order us to do," they responded. Pixis nodded and took a step back. 

"I see no problems with them. If there's one thing I know about werewolves it's that they obey the pack alpha. I was just making sure." Petra sighed. 

"You brought them expecting some kind of dramatics, didn't you, Rivaille." All of them grinned wolfishly except for Levi who simply smiled at her. 

"I'm not sure what you're trying to get at, Princess Petra. You know I would never cause a disturbance in your courts." She stared at him a moment longer before sighing. She nodded and the guards who'd tensed up around the room relaxed. She glanced over them.

"Still, I'm surprised that you're keeping werewolf company considering what happened in your childhood." Levi nodded. 

"It was tragic. However, I've learned that not all werewolves are like that one. In fact, most of them tend to be far different from that one. So, I've accepted them and they made me their pack alpha." Petra nodded. 

"Are you going to be making any potions while here?" she asked. Levi thought for a moment before nodding. 

"I will probably make a potion of binding. As a gift for you two on your wedding day." Petra smiled and Oluo looked away but the werewolves could smell the gratefulness on him. 

"I'd like that very much. Even though Oluo won't admit it, he feels the same." Levi nodded and stood, the werewolves following suit. They quickly went away from the thrones. Sasha and Connie went for the food while Marco and Jean went to dance on the floor. Shockingly, they actually knew how to dance. And oddly enough, Jean was leading. Levi tapped Eren's shoulder. 

"What do you need?" Eren asked. Levi nodded his head towards Marco and Jean. 

"Who tops in that?" he asked. Eren glanced at him before chuckling. 

"They're both betas so they tend to switch back and forth. It's confusing, I know." Levi rolled his eyes. He glanced around. A lot of people were glaring at the two and others were glaring at the werewolves in general. Levi glanced at Eren. 

"If you can, tell everyone to avoid being alone in this crowd. They are very much anti same-sex-relationships and anti werewolf. Be careful." Eren nodded, his eyes hardening as he took in the people glaring at his friends. 

"Will do. I'll also tell them to keep off the alcohol. Even if we tend to have a higher than normal resistance to alcohol, it might be best just to make sure not to drink anything offered by a server." Levi nodded. 

"You're pretty smart about this situation." Eren shrugged. 

"People are predictable. By the way, what's a binding potion?" Levi thought about his question for a minute. 

"A binding potion is a potion made to bind the two people drinking it together. Kind of like the werewolf equivalent of mating." Eren nodded before slipping off, saying how he was going to warn the others. Levi glanced around to make sure none of them had disappeared. He mentally counted in his head and frowned when he realized one was missing. 

_Who is it??_ He wondered. He ran over a mental checklist and almost slapped himself. Of course it was the weakest (physically) one that was missing. Levi quickly began glancing around, looking for someone familiar to tell. He caught sight of a massive blonde head and approached. He was about to interrupt Erwin's conversation when he saw who Erwin was talking to. 

Armin was smiling innocently and Erwin was clearly enjoying himself as well. 

"You're such a nice guy, Mr Smith," Armin giggled. Levi raised an eyebrow. 

"I can be much nicer in a...different _environment,_ " Erwin said. Levi stared at him. Was he trying to hint at something to Armin?

"Oh really? What kind of environment? I find I tend to work best in soft ones with something hard against a certain part of my body," Armin said. Levi nearly took a step back, staring at Armin in shock. Who the hell was this person?? Flirting with Erwin after maybe five minutes of talking with him?? This wasn't the Armin he knew. Erwin smirked and leaned down, breathing in Armin's ear. 

"Would you like to see how nice I can be to you in that situation?" Levi felt his stomach roll. Hearing one of his oldest friends talk that way to _Armin_ of all people was- ugh. Armin pushed him back a little. 

"Unfortunately that kind of thing is a one time deal. You do it, you keep it. It's permanent." Erwin smirked. 

"Well, we have plenty of time for you to come to know me. And I you." Armin giggled and Levi quickly left, deciding that Armin was safest with Erwin. Still, he couldn't believe what he'd seen. He never took Erwin to be Armin's type. Then again, he hadn't thought Armin _had_ a type. A hand tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to see Eren. 

"By the way...what was up with that thing about your childhood? What happened?" Eren asked. Levi sighed. 

"I don't make a habit of sharing it." He turned to go away and felt a hand grab his arm. He glanced back and saw Eren had grabbed him. 

"I'm your mate. Can't you trust me?" Levi sighed. 

"Maybe later. Not here. I don't want the court gossips picking it up and spreading it around." Eren nodded. 

"Alright...by the way, have you seen Armin? He was the only one I didn't find." Levi looked away guiltily. 

"Yeah, I saw him. Didn't want to see him in that situation or way, but I did." Eren tilted his head, confused and Levi simply shook his head. A small shudder ran through him. "You don't want to know, trust me Eren."

"Okay. By the way, do you want to dance?" Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"No thanks. I've never danced with anyone here." Eren grinned. 

"Well that's about to change!" Levi turned to stare him down, but mid stare, someone shoved him from behind and he stumbled into Eren's arms. Eren quickly dragged him onto the dance floor. Levi sighed and immediately put his hands where they were supposed to be. 

"Fucking brat," he growled. Eren simply laughed as he allowed Levi to lead him around the floor. There was a shattering noise and several gasps. The music paused and everyone turned to look. 

Nile had thrown a wine glass on Marco. Immediately, Jean, Mikasa, Reiner, Annie, and Bertolt were glaring at the man. Sasha and Connie fussed over Marco. 

"Are you alright, Marco?" Levi asked, striding over to him. Marco winced. 

"Yeah. I think so. Ugh, I got wine in my eyes. That burns," he said. Jean glared murderously at Nile who glared back at him. 

"What're you going to do about it?" he taunted. Levi turned and glared at Nile, leveling his darkest glare on the man. Nile gulped audibly and took a step back as Levi turned to face him. Levi reached into his clothes and pulled out a couple of stoppered vials. He tossed one to Marco who glanced up, confused. 

"Drink that. Whatever was in the wine is acidic and poisonous. If it gets in through your eyes or skin, you could die." There were gasps from the crowd around them as Levi turned to face the now pale and blubbering Nile. Realizing that he was in a corner, Nile tried to turn Levi to his side. 

"How can you stand to have them as your entourage, Rivaille?? You hate werewolves! They're evil! You agree with me, right?" he said, desperately. Levi glared at him as he approached. 

"Clearly I don't hate them as much as you think if I can have them as my entourage, Nile. Not to mention the fact that I quite like these werewolves. As for whether werewolves are evil or not, I'll agree that _some_ are. However, do you really think I'd keep the company of an evil werewolf?" Without waiting for Nile to respond, Levi continued. "No. If I knew of an evil werewolf, I would hunt it down and kill it. I would destroy that thing."

"Y-yeah but-"

"Nile, do you know why I left the court?" Levi asked, still ignoring what Nile was trying to say. Nile gulped and Levi glared at him. "I left because I grew sick of backstabbers like you who only care about themselves and their wealth. I left because I had grown tired of struggling to stay afloat in a boat full of holes on a sea of lies and deceit. So do you think that I'd keep company I didn't want? No. I put up with that for years. I didn't need it even in my retirement. If you dare to hurt members of _my_ pack, you will regret it."

Nile collapsed and the werewolves could smell the scent of urine. It made their lips curl in disgust. Levi stood over Nile, completely unphased by the fact that Nile was pissing himself. 

"Don't ever attempt to hurt any of them again. Because believe me, I will make you wish you hadn't ever laid eyes on them," Levi snarled. Nile nodded rapidly. Levi leaned back and Nile took the chance to scurry off, crawling for a bit before he found his feet. Levi turned away from the coward to look at Marco. "You good?"

"I'm fine." Jean sighed and slumped, resting his head against Marco's shoulder. 

"Don't scare me like that, idiot," he mumbled weakly. Marco smiled at patted Jeans' head. 

"I think we'll be going to head to bed now," Marco said, pulling Jean up. Levi nodded. 

"You're dismissed." With that they walked off. He glanced around, noticing how fewer people were glaring at them with disgust and hatred than before. And anytime someone did, they'd immediately go pale and turn to look at Levi. 

"This won't ruin the festivities, will it?" Petra asked, coming over. Levi shook his head. 

"I apologize for the disruption. Don't worry, things are fine." Petra nodded and Oluo came over. 

"I'll talk to Nile tomorrow. We can't have him attacking guests simply because he doesn't like them or feels like it. Don't worry, his attack won't go unpunished. Did you guys do anything to set him off?" Oluo asked to check the bases. They shook their heads. Annie spoke up. 

"Marco and Jean had stopped dancing to have some refreshments when Nile came out of nowhere and threw the glass at Marco. Thankfully it didn't break on him." Oluo nodded. 

"Thank you for the information Miss Leonhart." Annie smiled. 

"Please, call me Annie. Miss Leonhart seems far too formal for me." Oluo nodded and the royal couple left, taking most of the crowd with them. It was a little after midnight when Levi and Eren returned to their room. Levi set up most of the binding potion ingredients out on a table before stripping and heading to bed. Eren was already waiting for him, naked as usual. Hopefully not as horny as normal because that could get awkward. 

"Goodnight, Eren." Eren frowned. 

"You said you'd tell me about the werewolf incident in your childhood." Levi paused. 

_Oh right, I did say that, didn't I?_ He glanced back at Eren and sighed. 

"Fine. I'll tell you but it isn't pretty." Eren rolled over to look at him better. Levi inhaled and started his story. "I was...I was a street rat. I didn't have very much money so I often had to steal in order to get by. One day though, the guards caught me. I couldn't go home that night. When I went home the next day, I was horrified by what I saw. A werewolf was eating my mother's corpse. It had pure white fur and gleaming red eyes. I screamed for the guards and they managed to kill it. It had killed my mother and been _feasting_ on her when I came home. You should've seen her, Eren. Her body was torn to pieces. How on earth no one heard her scream or fight, I don't know. There were signs of a struggle. So I can assume that she did fight it, or at least tried to." 

Levi trailed off, not wanting to continue talking. He was mildly surprised to feel Eren curling up behind him. Eren rolled Levi onto his side and spooned around him. Levi smiled and allowed himself to be comforted by his mate. He yawned. Somehow his room felt warmer than it had for years with Eren in it. 

_This place would've been so much better with him here._ Levi thought before falling asleep. 


	4. Heading Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finished it!

The weeks passed shockingly fast. For the werewolves, their time spent at the palace was one of adventure and new things. Sasha had come to love the food and during the entire last week she simply copied down recipes that the cooks used. Connie spent his time exploring the entire castle. Armin was most commonly seen with Erwin or in the library. Apparently he and Petra had bonded over a love of books. Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie did what they wanted. Isabel liked to explore the town and Farlan always got dragged along with her. Jean and Marco spent most of their time together. The nights had become very awkward when Eren and Levi heard the two going at it. It seemed like every day they flipped who was on top. Levi shuddered to remember the first time. 

_"Do you hear something?" Eren asked. Levi paused in his reading and listened. He could in fact hear something. As he concentrated, it kept staying as an annoying, fuzzy voice. He growled in annoyance and picked up one of the enhanced hearing potions he'd made before leaving. He drank it and focused. His eyes widened._

_"Jean! Put it in me! Stop teasing me, please!" "I want you to feel good, Marco. I have to stretch you out." "Aahn~! Jean, it's too much! I'm-I'm going to-I'm going to cum!" "Cum for me Marco, let me lap up the mess you make."_

_Levi felt sick and promptly buried his head under the pillow. Of course, that could only muffle them so much._

The second time, he'd been trapped in one of the servants passages. He'd been meaning to pass through their room without being seen, but the two came in before he could. They were in the middle of a heavy make out session and Levi had looked away from them as Marco pushed Jean onto the bed. 

_"So, it was nice teasing me, huh? Did you enjoy making me beg you for release?" Marco asked dangerously. Jean licked his lips._

_"What're you going to do to me if I say I did?" he asked. Marco went over to one of the drawers and came out with a riding crop. He licked the tip of it as he stared down at Jean who was now painfully erect._

_"I'm going to punish you until you beg me to take you. Until you're screaming for me to ram my cock in your ass and take you hard," Marco growled. Levi quickly retreated back down the servants passage, choosing instead to go through the hallways and risk being seen._

He sighed. Those two were the worst. Well, aside from Armin and Erwin. That was an accident he was not eager to repeat. Apparently Erwin had agreed to mate with Armin and so decided they would do it while leaving the communicator on in Levi's room without anyway for them to talk back.

_"Uh, Levi? What's that?" Eren asked, pointing at the communicator. Levi rolled his eyes._

_"It's a communicator spell that shitty eyebrows forgot to turn off. Don't worry about it." And they both ignored it for another hour or so when they heard a door open through it. Then came the sound of two people in the middle of a make out session. Eren had blushed and Levi had tried to tell Erwin the the communication device was still on. However, soon they were overridden by the sound of people falling into a bed._

_"Erwin..." a familiar voice whined. Eren's eyes widened._

_"ARMIN???" Levi looked away, completely unsurprised with the situation. He'd kind of been expecting it._

_"Yes, my gorgeous little Honey?" Erwin's voice had rumbled. Levi felt sick at the pet name._

_"Are...are you going to put it in me tonight?" Both Levi and Eren had stared at the communicator in horror at that. There was a low chuckle across from it._

_"If you want me to."_

_"I do...I want to feel you inside of me."_

_There was the sound of clothes coming off and then a gasped._

_"It's...it's so huge," Armin murmured. They heard a bed creak. "I don't know if I can fit this in either hole."_

_"Why don't we find out?" Erwin asked. Armin giggled._

_"Erwin, you're so naughty. Alright." With that, they heard sucking and slurping noises as well as Erwin's groans. Eren's eyes widened._

_"Is he giving Erwin a blow job??" he asked incredulously. Levi had frozen at this point and begun to shut down. He didn't want to listen to his friends' sex life. Then they heard a gagging noise and a whine._

_"Sorry, I got a little excited," Erwin huffed. There was a popping noise before Armin spoke._

_"No, it's not your fault. Why don't you finger me while I suck you?" Armin asked. Eren rushed out of the room for the bathroom, leaving Levi to fend for himself with the sound._

_"Is that possible?"_

_"Yes. See? Lay back." There was more creaking from the bed before the sucking noises were back. Erwin groaned._

_"God, you're so pretty presenting yourself to me like this." There was a soft moan from Armin._

_"Fuck, your fingers are so thick." There was a dangerous growl._

_"Who said you could stop sucking? Get back to it." Armin didn't respond with words, but the sucking noises redoubled. Levi left and grabbed Eren from the bathroom. Hange laughed when they crashed at her room, saying they couldn't stay in their room until Erwin took down his communicator spell. They stayed the night, not that they slept well with the noises still haunting their minds._

Armin had later asked if he could remain with Erwin. 

Neither Levi or Eren could look him in the eye when nodding and saying yes. Armin hadn't commented on that. 

Mikasa was the last one. Apparently she'd found two other werewolves who wanted to join their pack. Levi had agreed after meeting the two, Christa and Ymir. They were mates and they seemed happy enough to just let Levi be in charge of the major things. 

The wedding was beautiful and dignitaries from all over came to see them. The union between the two nations would make both stronger than ever before. Petra looked gorgeous in her white wedding dress. Auruo wore his nations traditional gold and green suit. Something about those being the colors of spring and rebirth. The crowd had watched as they walked together up to the podium where they turned to each other. 

The priest said his thing, something Levi hadn't been paying attention to in favor of groping Eren ass. Then they were presented with two cups of his binding potion. Levi smiled. It would taste like an alcohol and even looked like one with its amber color. Petra took her glass and lifted it, tapping it against Oluo's before downing it. Cheers erupted and the celebrations began in earnest. If the feasts leading up to the wedding day were grand then the one on it was divine. They must've gone all out on it. 

However, what Levi was looking forward to most was getting home where he'd be safe to fuck Eren as much as he wanted. 

When Oluo and Petra claimed they were going to 'retire for the evening' there were several cat calls and wolf whistles thrown at them. Petra and Oluo blushed. Levi leaned over to Eren. 

"As soon as we get home, we're doing what they're doing." Eren stared at him in confusion. 

"Going to bed?" Levi rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Eren. 

"Is that what you think we're going to be doing, pet?" he asked. Eren blushed as it finally clicked for him what Levi was planning. 

"Oh...okay." Levi smirked. 

All in all, it was a pretty fun trip. Of course, it was only fun because it was just a trip. It wouldn't have been as much fun if Levi had been one of the ones planning it, making preparations, and cleaning up after it. Yeah, that would've taken all the fun right out of it. However, he didn't care. And soon, they were on their way home. They returned the horses to their owner before Levi dragged Eren back up to the house. 

"Where're they going?" Ymir asked. The others laughed. 

"They didn't do it with each other at all during the festivities. They're pent up as fuck," Sasha said. Ymir blushed but covered Christa's ears as soon as Sasha had said 'didn't do it'. 

"Don't contaminate my sweet Christa with that kind of knowledge!" she growled at them, face red. They chuckled. 

"Master please...I've waited so long for you~!" Eren whined waving his ass at Levi as Levi pulled his own clothes off. 

"Fuck, Eren, I'm going to do you hard. I want to slam it inside you and fuck you until you can't stand." Eren whined. 

"Please master, I want that! Do me hard!" he begged. Levi's cock was already dripping precum at that and he could see the shine from Eren's slick. He positioned himself behind the boy and slammed in. Eren moaned and jerked his hips back onto Levi as Levi set a brutal pace. 

Levi growled in annoyance. He wasn't getting deep enough inside of Eren. He rolled Eren over and pushed his knees up to his shoulders before pounding back in. Eren moaned but began to protest as he felt his cock beginning to ready for release. 

"M-master please...not like this!" he cried. Levi smirked. 

"Why not, pet?" Eren moaned, arching his back as best he could as Levi slammed into his prostate. 

"It'll get all over my face," he said. Levi grinned and licked his lips. 

"So cum then, pet. I want to see you cum over yourself." Eren blushed but his body soon tightened around Levi as he came, screaming with pleasure. Levi slammed into him a few more times before cumming as well. Eren slumped, exhausted. 

"We haven't done it in so long I'm exhausted after one round," he gasped. Levi smirked. 

"Looks like I'll have to train you. Again," he purred. Eren nodded and rubbed against Levi. 

"Yeah. Train me, Master." Levi kissed Eren's forehead. 

"I love you, Eren." Eren nuzzled against him. 

"I love you too, Levi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Look at that, I completed an entire work in one day! Go me! It's rushed but still, I think I did pretty well. It's only rushed because there's another work I wanted to get to and I refuse to start a new work while already working on one. If I do that, they just end up building up and never ending. It sucks. I hate incomplete works.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at that, I'm actually doing a continuation. Really I just wanted to make a series of something and figured this one was one that people seem to like that actually had the potential for more. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
